Love and Lies
by Kaykara
Summary: Darcy falls for the best guy ever, but does she really know him? What if the relationship ends like all her others? What will she do? How will she deal with the lie he's kept form her? Rated T for suggestion and safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To start it of I've managed a lovely 3,500 word, 7 page beauty! I hope y'all enjoy it, I worked really hard! It's my first post- Dark World fic, but not my first Thor fic!

Clothes flew about the room. A plethora of dresses, skirts, blouses, and camisoles hung over the bed frame, scattered the floor, and a strapless bra lay haphazardly over her crooked lampshade. The brunette groaned in frustration. She had absolutely nothing to wear! Having completely emptied her dresser, she trudged back over to her closet. Picking through her dresses, the ones that remained hanging, she spotted a plum fit and flare she had skipped over in her earlier searches. 'Perfect!' She thought, a happily relieved look on her face. 'Now if I can just get ready it time.'

She rushed to the bathroom, grabbing her curling wand and carefully fixing her already wavy locks into arranged loose spirals. She applied her makeup lightly, to preserve her simplistic beauty, while highlighting her most appealing features. Bustling about her apartment, Darcy slipped on some black suede booties, located her phone, wallet, and taser, she posed in front of the mirror, just to admire her work.

"Darcy, honey, you look hot. I cannot wait to see the look on Ian's face!" She exclaimed with a final twirl.

The doorbell rang and Darcy jumped. She seized her purse, a simple black clutch, and took a deep breath before throwing open the door. There stood Ian, originally her intern, but now her date for a hopefully stellar evening. "Wow, you look gorgeous!" He smiled at her, eyes scanning the silhouette her dress provided. He held out his hand, Darcy grasped it happily. He pulled her into a swift, sweet, kiss.

When they parted Darcy raised an eyebrow. "That was decidedly less than par, you feeling okay?"

"I am just nervous; I'm hoping this night goes well."

'Why is he so nervous? It's just a double date, we won't even have alone time..' She covered her mental frown with a sexy smirk, "Oh, c'mon. You'll have Thor there for support. It's going to be fine. What's there to be nervous about?" Her words deceived her, she was actually nervous too, but for her own reasons.

"Okay, if you aren't worried then I'm not." He smiled, glancing at her physique once more. Then he guided her to his car. Nothing special, just a silver thing he'd gotten a deal for from a friend. He opened the door for her, and then rounded the car to his side. Climbing in, he started the car, he landed over and kissed her cheek. 'It'll get better.' His kiss seemed to convey. She wished she could hold his hand, but he was a really cautious driver, so unlike herself. She'd noticed many of the things he did he was extra cautious, and he rarely used a phone. 'So old fashioned.' She decided.

They drove on in complete silence. Darcy felt uncomfortable, talkative as she normally was; she ached to fill the resounding silence. It echoed painfully between them and off the dash. She could hear the purr of the engine, the cursing sound of tires on asphalt, and a car alarm in a parking lot. Ian served so content in silence, but Darcy was crying internally. 'What was I thinking?' She wanted to sob; she was becoming more nervous by the minute. 'He's not the guy for me at all!'

When they arrived at the restaurant, a Mongolian barbecue place Thor chose, Darcy got herself out of the car. Ian frowned and she wondered if she should feel bad, but disregarded it. She was already tired of this date. Darcy had a history of bad relationships. Things that started out with a sweet circumstance, or in this case pure adrenaline, and ended with one of them ending it because of differences in personality.

She feared the possibility this might be yet another typical romance for Darcy Lewis. She wasn't sure she could handle this anymore. 'I have to give him a chance, even if he already isn't working for me. Who knows, maybe he really is nervous and will shine through as a sexy, daring, and exciting guy later. Maybe this stiff isn't really him.'

Thor and Jane were already seated. They'd managed a place near the grill so Thor could see the preparation. He was completely thrilled by the thought of picking your own meal components while they grill it up for you. He'd learned about it when experimenting with the magic picture box and discovering the food channel. He'd insisted we visit such a restaurant. "Hey guys over here!" Jane smiled, waving at us.

"Lady Darcy!" Thor boomed, giving her a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Good to see you too, thunder head." She croaked, with what little air she could muster. Thor smiled broadly. Jane was a lucky woman.

"Ian, my new friend, how is life treating you since the convergence?" He shook Ian's hand, but Ian didn't seem so thrilled to see Thor. 'Thor is so loveable, what's Ian's problem? He's been so off...'

"Well." Ian grimaced. Thor's face shaded over a second before he shook it once and turned to the waitress who was patiently, well, waiting.

"Have any of you been here before?" She asked pleasantly. Her eyes never left Thor; if Jane cared Darcy didn't perceive it. Thor obviously thought nothing of it.

"Jane and I have, have you Ian?" He shook his head no, so Darcy continued. "But the guys here haven't. We can show them down the line though." I smiled at her; she was forced to take her attention off Thor, giving me a look like I'd done her some injustice. She showed us to the buffet, provided us with bowls, and sauntered off. Darcy thought she might've been swinging her hips a little extra. 'Some girls are pathetic. Is she trying to steal our dates?' Darcy was appalled by how much it bothered her, she was the same type to try and draw not only her guy's eye, but all the eyes of all the guys.

Ian piled on about as much as Darcy, and many of the same things, Jane piled on less variety but quite a bit of what she got. Thor got everything and an extreme amount of it. Darcy hadn't ever seen anyone pile that much food and balance it all on one plate. It was architectural genius at its tastiest. Thor was very intrigued and watched them make our food with hunger apparent in his eyes.

Ian carried on small talk with Jane, science stuff Darcy didn't entirely understand. She'd throw in a random comment every once in a while, to which Ian would laugh and squeeze her hand. For the most part though, Darcy talked food with Thor. He asked about her favorite pop tart. She told him cherry and he responded that he was a fan of all of them, but especially blueberry.

When the food came, Darcy grabbed chopsticks and dug in. Jane was too impatient for them and used a fork. Thor immediately inquired as to the way to use them, and while Ian didn't ask, he watched intently as well. Thor gave up on chopsticks as to eat more quickly, but Ian mastered them quickly. Darcy was impressed because he was eating probably spoonfulls on them and even she had issues using them, and she had been using them for years.

Thor told stories of his adventures in Asgard, he seemed never to be out, rarely having ever retold one. Darcy felt so awful for Thor, even though she thought Loki was an ass for trying to take over earth, her heart still ached when a story would mention Loki and Thor's eyes would darken with pain. Ian sat across from Jane by Darcy, and avoided Thor's eyes, but she noticed him smirk occasionally. It was a creepy smirk, as if he knew something. Darcy shook her head and got back to enjoying the night.

After the meal Darcy gave Thor and Jane both big hugs telling them to have a 'safe' night then headed back to Ian's car. They decided to head for a drink before going home. They both were wanting some alone time. Darcy spoke quietly to Ian while he headed across town to a bar he knew of. Darcy was happy he'd suggested the outing first; she didn't want to seem clingy. Despite her previous worries tonight was going really well and she just wanted it to go a bit longer.

The bar was a nicer place than Darcy was accustomed to drinking at, but she had no qualms with that. He offered them both drinks while Darcy headed to the lady's room to touch up. Upon leaving the restroom Darcy bumped into a man. He grabbed her arm and Darcy pulled loose, "Hey watch it!" She snapped, a little frightened. He grabbed something that might've been an apology but perhaps not. She couldn't be sure.

Ian handed her the drink he'd ordered and she plopped bravely onto his lap, daring him to refuse. He simply shifted his weight to accommodate her. She sipped the beverage; it was a neat green color, with gold sugar on the rim. Rather festive looking. Ian leaned forward to whisper in her ear. He wanted to know how it tasted. She told him it was delicious. He replied by kissing her lips, the gold sugar transferring to his own. He licked them slowly, agreeing with her that it was in fact delicious. She giggled and kissed him again.

The night went like that for another hour. Kissing and trying different seasonal drinks. She might've gone for something heavier but Ian insisted on the fact he had work in the morning and so did she. She sighed, she'd rather just call in sick, but if they both did Jane would know better. They walked outside, maybe only a little tipsy, Ian kissed Darcy's lips softly, then harder, and then they were full on making out. They broke apart gasping. "Be back in a minute, love." He breathed, and then kissed her on the cheek before running off.

Darcy stood around, waiting for Ian to fetch the car. It was a chill night and Darcy hadn't thought to bring her sweater, so she rubbed her arms absent mindedly. A man in dark clothing stared at her from across the street. She frowned, casually moving her hand to her clutch, both to protect her money and keep her taser close at hand. When Ian pulled up Darcy had never been happier to see him. He got out to open her door and she glanced at the man across the street, shooting Ian a look of despair. He glared over at the man, putting an arm around Darcy as he helped her into the car. He crossed to his side, never breaking his stare until he put the car in drive to pull away.

"How long was he staring?" Ian wanted to know.

"Maybe five minutes while you went to get the car." Darcy replied softly. "But it's all good now because he won't find us, right?"

"Of course, love." He tried to smile but it was almost a grimace, Darcy was not at all reassured.

When they got home Darcy asked Ian to stay over. He replied saying he couldn't, he had work in the morning. "We both do silly, same job. And as your boss I demand you stay over." She winked, hoping he'd give, she knew he wanted to.

"Well when you put it that way, no, I'm off hours." He rubbed her shoulders in a teasing manner.

She fought the urge to kiss him again. Not until she'd won this argument. "You're an intern, I set your hours." She mocked seriousness, but cracked a smirk.

"Night love." He kissed her cheek lightly, and then left for home. Darcy watched him pull out before closing the door and heading to the bathroom. She took a nice long shower, rinsing off her makeup and hair products before washing up. She blew her hair dry then curled up in bed.

Her studio apartment was prefect for her, she could see the tv in the living area from her comfy queen size, and feel asleep to a 'what not to wear' marathon.

Her phone alarm buzzed loudly, some preset she hated passionately, but it made the perfect wake-up call. Throwing her hair up in a bun, and slipping on her comfy jeans, marauders t-shirts and her cardigan, she was nearly ready. Her fuzzy Uggs waited dutifully by the door. She put on minimal makeup, mascara and eyeliner, and then shuffled out the door to her car. Ian greeted her at the door with her usual coffee. If she weren't so selfish she'd fire him, working with your boyfriend was awkward but then again Thor was up here most days with Jane, when he wasn't off doing diplomatic business for Asgard.

"Hey honey." She smiled, kissing his cheek. She walked over to Jane's work table signing her name on the time sheet. It was practically worthless, she only signed in when she felt like it. Jane insisted on it though, said it made them more professional. Erik had called it a damn waste of time and refused to sign it, but he was still banana balls so that was expected.

"So I was thinking" Ian smiled, interrupting Darcy's train of thought, "we could go ice skating tonight, just us. Not Thor and Jane."

"What's wrong with Thor and Jane?" Darcy frowned, not that she minded the thought of a night alone with Ian, gave her more alone time to coax him into staying over.

"Nothing, Jane is a lovely woman." Ian replied, Darcy couldn't help but think 'ah, so it's Rapunzel he doesn't like.'

"Sounds great." Darcy smiled her big goofy grin she often wore. She was already excited, since he'd suggested it he must be a good ice skater, and she was rather enjoying the fantasy of him guiding her with his arms about her waist all night. She wasn't what you'd call graceful on ice skates. He squeezed her hips and she leaned back into him. It might've gone a little farther but Jane stormed in yelling at them to get to work. Storming right back out, they heard the van start.

Darcy stuck her tongue out but none the less she went over to the computer and got to work on filing. Ian cleaned up, he was virtually worthless in the lab, and once again she knew she needed to let him go. It had been silly to get an intern but there were benefits. "Ian, come do this please." She whined in a fake and childish way. He walked over with a smirk on his face.

"What is it you're complaining about?" He asked.

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, "This stuff is boring." She played with his shirt hem as he leaned over her. "Were you that tall before?" It was a stupid question but he seemed taller. He didn't answer, he just kissed her nose.

"Want help with your work?" She raised an eyebrow, he was being so serious.

"Actually, if you could do this, and this, and that, heck all of it." She giggled, getting up, and swiveling the seat toward him. He wrapped his arms about her waist and kissed her lips lightly. She kissed him back, a little more passionately. That progressed steadily for a while. She entwined her fingers in his raven black hair.

Gasping for breath she scanned Ian up and down. He frowned at her, "You okay, love?" He asked.

She reached up and twirled a piece of his short, brown hair. She kissed his nose. "I'm amazing." She smiled.

Darcy was all dressed in her paisley tights, thigh-length sweater, and comfy Uggs. Ian was supposed to be here any minute; she sat on her couch kicking her feet. Her hair was in low dog ears, spiraled into large barrel curls. She had on no eye shadow, but silver eye liner and black lash maximizing mascara. Cotton candy gloss accented her plump lips and pink blush applied lightly on the apples of her cheeks completed the snowy angel look she was going for.

The doorbell rang. She popped up quickly, dashing to the door. She opened it slowly, backing up with it, hiding behind it. "Hello?" Ian asked, glancing about the semi tidy studio apartment. He stepped in, Darcy closed the door behind him and he turned around quickly. Eyes landing on her, she leaned against the door, arms crossed. "You scared me, Darcy, what's up with you?"

She smiled, "I don't know. Feeling silly I guess." She looked him up and down, he was wearing fitted, straight legged jeans, she'd taken notice of the way they fit his butt so nicely, a long sleeved polo, and a scarf. He looked nice, and definitely ready for the rink.

"Well silly girl, ready to go?" He asked.

He held a box in his hand, being the forward girl she was she couldn't help but reply, "Well, I was thinking we could stay here and open what's in that box." She approached him, one hand on his chest, the other hand running an index finger down the box.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's a surprise!" He chided, pulling it behind his back. He moved his free arm around her back pulling her into him. "You can't open it until we get to the rink." She pouted at him, but submitted by grabbing her purse from the coat rack.

"Fine, but only because I'm intrigued by your secrecy." They arrived at the rink and Darcy immediately asked about the package again. Ian said she'd just have to wait until they got skates. After being sized, she glanced at it hopefully, but he shut her down with a kiss. Darcy soon forgot all about whatever was in the package though.

Ian led her round the rink hand in hand, occasionally leaving her solo and picking up speed only to turn around backwards and tease her to catch up. She would then stick out her tongue and he'd come back before she managed to fall on her bum. Ian wasn't getting tired, but Darcy seemed quickly exhausted by it all, then again, he as much more skilled on the ice than she. Darcy's previous skating fantasy came true after all, they even shared a light kiss, but that was all she was up for, terrified she'd lose balance.

After an hour, Ian led Darcy back into the commons area off the ice. They bought chili cheese fries and cokes, and then sat there laughing and talking. When Darcy looked about ready to head back to the apartment, Ian pulled out the package, and handed it to her, but not before a little speech. "This isn't much, but I thought something little was appropriate to mark the start of something bigger. So, Darcy Lewis, I present to you," she opened the blue velvet jewelry box, "my heart."

It was a small, but beautifully ornate, heart on a simple silver chain. Darcy's head shot up, "Holy crap, Ian, its gorgeous!" She unclasped the chain, "Would you?" She asked.

He got up and took the necklace from her, as she moved away her hair he fixed it about her neck. Her hand moved to it, and she turned to look at him. He kissed her forehead. "Let's get home, love." In Darcy's opinion the drive home seemed short; she admired the gift nearly the whole way home.

Ian pulled up in front of her apartment, getting out first; he helped her out and walked her to the door. "I had an amazing time Ian." She smiled; she messed with her keys, and then added, "You want to come in a minute?"

"Sure, but I can't stay." He smiled. There it was again, that constant reminder he couldn't stay over. It's not like she was a sex crazed lunatic. She wasn't even thinking that, honestly. She made tea and they curled up on her couch.

Ian channel surfed until he found a flick they agreed on. He held her hand, methodically rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of it. When he looked up to ask her if she liked the movie, she was totally zonked out with her head on his shoulder. Sighing, he tried to move to get up so he could put her to bed, but she frightened her grip on his shoulder. "Five more minutes..." She slurred in a groggy, sleep deprived tone. He chuckled quietly and settled in, figuring he'd wait until she was in a deeper sleep to try again. Falling asleep definitely wasn't a part of his plan.

Darcy's alarm went off and she sat up quickly. Turning to Ian to wake him up, she screamed in terror. There, lying with his head tilted back, waking suddenly from an evidently deep sleep was not Ian, but someone she never expected to see. Probably because he was supposed to be dead.

A/N: Hey! So I love cliffhangers. Sorry, about it anyway though, because I know y'all don't! Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two! Sorry this should have been up forever ago! Ya'll deserve better! Okay so I'm going to try to update every time I get five reviews from now on. I know that's not too much to ask for because just the first chapter brought tons of followers! Every time my email beeped at me I leaped with joy. You guys are the best! All my lurves, Kake!

Darcy's alarm went off and she sat up quickly. Turning to Ian to wake him up, she screamed in terror. There, lying with his head tilted back, waking suddenly from an evidently deep sleep was not Ian, but someone she never expected to see. Probably because he was supposed to be dead.

Loki lay there motionless as everything fell into place for Darcy. Everything that she had for sure noticed about him by now was making since to her, no doubt. He watched her pace from the couch and yell accusatory statements and threats at him. She said things like 'What'd you do to Ian?' and 'Why?' as well as 'I'll kill you!' but what made him stop her was mention of her telling Thor.

"No, Darcy, please." He got up quickly, grabbing her shoulders in a pleading manner. "You can't tell Thor. He can't know." His eyes conveyed seriousness and worry. He knew his plans would be foiled if Thor knew about the truth this soon.

"Why would I do anything for you?" She asked, wishing he'd let go. Her arm burned where their skin touched.

"Haven't I been good to you these weeks?" He replied, eyes searching hers for signs of forgiving. He saw a flicker, just a flicker, but something. He knew this level of begging was simply degrading, but his only hope perhaps.

"We'll discuss that later." She said. "First," she shook herself from his grasp, moving back from his reach, "answer my questions." She looked angry. "What'd you do to Ian? Why? And how? You're dead! Or you were..." She reached forward to touch him, making sure be was really there. Not some ghost thing, which didn't make sense. You can't kiss ghosts. Wait, she'd kissed him! She felt the need to brush her teeth.

"I did nothing to Ian, I am Ian. Why: Because I needed insight into the progression of the convergence. How? I am a sorcerer Darcy; I can do many things unimaginable, even unfathomable, to the mortal mind."

"You can't be Ian! You were in prison when I met him and then you died two days later!" She tried to rationalize.

"Asgardian prisons can't fully leach or contain the power of a full-fledged sorcerer such as myself. The Ian you knew previously was a hologram; the Ian in the battle after my 'death' was me myself. I never died, it was an illusion. Much like my slicing off Thor's hand in battle." The last was an afterthought to offer an example.

"You sliced off his hand?" She squeaked, eyes widening and bringing her hand to her mouth. Her eyes widened and she looked slightly appalled. Obviously the whole illusion thing hadn't registered with her just yet.

"He didn't tell you that story?" He seemed genuinely confused. He knew his brother was a verbose story teller. Loving to exaggerate detail and make a play of it.

"If you didn't notice at dinner the other night, talking about you is painful. That's the second time you died when he could have saved you." She explained, "He's really hurting."

"I'm sure. Anyway, does that answer your questions?" He wasn't sure he believed good brother mournful, though he'd seen the proof himself.

"I still don't believe you're Ian." Darcy stated adamantly. She had her arms crossed and turned her head away, like a child.

"Why?!" He was exasperated and frustrated. He had given her all the answers to her questions, the truth. And he wasn't exactly known for being truthful.

"Well, you're... he's too... You're you and he's..." She stumbled around. Normally, being the fearless girl she was, she would have said it straight, but to Loki who could kill her with a small of his fingers and a blast of magic voodoo stuff, she was hesitant.

"Darcy, you're suggesting that I'm too evil to be Ian. Not sentimental enough?" He was angry now, she hadn't been a part of the plan. Honestly, he'd hardly noticed her in the New Mexico incident, and hadn't expected her to be in London. Everything with her head been unplanned, real. He hasn't even intended to stay after the convergence. He'd planned to either kill Ian off in the battle or make him disappear later, claiming the job was too much. He'd stayed for her. But now, he was the same guy, without the hologram, and she hated him. The same man she had loved the night before. He wanted to scream.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say. Either that or it was all fake. You're a cold blooded snake Loki. A killer!" She growled. "I'm calling Jane!" She screamed, running for her phone. He threw up a force field and she ran smack into it. Sitting up she opened her mouth to show profanities his way but he stopped her.

"I'm afraid you can't do that. Thor cannot know I live." He was calm, oddly. "Now you can both be a good actress and accompany me to work; or I'll leave you here and tell Jane when I went to retrieve you, you had taken ill and could be out a few days."

"I'm not doing anything you want." She proclaimed, crossing her and defiantly. She was severely pissed. She knew she'd do anything to ruin his plans. He'd toured with her heart. Not cool.

"Very well then. I'll go without you, and I'm taking this." He called her phone to him. "Feel better, Darcy." He said, transforming into Ian, leaving the apartment. Darcy listened carefully. When she heard his car pull out she ran to the door, but it was locked, from the outside somehow. She needed to get a hold of Jane, but she didn't have a landline, and Ian... Loki, took her phone.

She rushed about trying to think. 'My laptop!' She thought excitedly. She ran to her 'bedroom' and grabbed it off her bed. It was dead. She screamed aloud in frustration, while she searched for the cord. 'Where the hell is it?' She thought, near the phase when she'd start yanking hair out and all spitting fire. Loki would pay for this, she was sorely pissed now.

"Hello Jane." Ian smiled, waving at Jane as he entered. "Selvig, Thor." He nodded. He waited to see their reactions, judge his ability to fill the mortals. And Thor. Something told him Thor was already wary of him. "Hi Ian, where's Darcy?" Jane asked, looking up from her work. She had been repairing some device, or altering it, he wasn't sure. Thor was eating pop tarts and watching her, looking up to assess Ian, his mouth full. His face was calculating, am of expression got him. Loki snickered, he felt as pleased about fooling his oaf brother add he ever had as a child. Perhaps more, got this was a far better scheme than those performed in his adolescent years.

Selvig didn't even notice Ian, or if he did he didn't care enough about Ian to leave whatever he was working on with the whiteboard. It was perhaps complex looking to mortals, but he understood it completely. What bothered him about the picture was Selvig was still wearing simply his underwear and a golf shirt. Loki had really messed with Selvig's head in order to make him do those things. He had to counter and cross all of Selvig's morals. Barton had been a price of cake. He was built and conditioned for taking orders.

"She felt sick this morning and stayed home. I'll cover for her though. I do her work half the time anyway." He laughed. Yeah, he was correct in assuming it would be no task to fool the mortals, they thought him one of accepted all his oddities because they thought he was one of them. It was the same with Darcy too. She had been falling in love, she "Okay, that'd be great." Jane smiled, hardly thinking much of it. Loki couldn't help marveling how easy this was. Darcy musn't have had an awesome attendance record to start with. He went over to her computer and started to work. This was practically a normal day from outside perspective.

Darcy found her computer cord finally, maybe an hour later. 'I should tidy more often.' She surmised, but instead just plugged in the laptop and waited for it to boot up. She waltzed over to the kitchen and prepared cocoa because it was a chilly day. When she sat back down at her laptop, she wondered if she was too calm about all this. If e-mailing and waiting for a response was too long to wait. Maybe she should bust a window and catch a taxi. 'I'm crazy, but not that crazy.'

Loki blended in perfectly in the office and none of his co-workers thought anything of it. It was so pleasantly amusing he couldn't believe how easy this was to get away with. He was sure everything would work out fine. Even if Darcy found a way to contact Jane she wouldn't do it. She was too curious about him, and what he was doing here on earth. She'd want more answers before she turned him in. While this wasn't quite a pleasant thought to Loki it was good insurance for the time being.

'Send the e-mail Darcy, just do it. He's a criminal. He doesn't deserve your mercy and trust. Tell Jane not to tell Thor, that'll work. No it won't she tells him everything. Just tell her! Who cares about Loki?' She saved the e-mail ad as draft. She felt stupid. Sighing she got up, stretched, and carried her cocoa to the couch, curled up, and watched a harry potter marathon on ABC. The commercials were painfully long, and during the third movie, she finally passed out.

"Ian?" Jane called across the lab. Loki's ears perked and he swiveled in his chair to face her.

She had done the same, but had an overflowing clip board in her hands that she was attempting to decipher. She glanced up just a second to confirm she had his attention. "You can go home early if you want. There's nothing for you to do until I get this paperwork done anyway."

"Sure you don't require a fresh perspective?" he asked, offering help, like he figured a mortal man might. Thor was eyeing him suspiciously and that worried him frankly, he wasn't sure he could fool Thor for very long if it ever came down to it.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. It's a bit more than they teach you in college though." She held up the clip board over her head and she swiveled around. She was punching in digits and formulas on a calculator when he made it over there to take a look at her work himself.

He smiled at the board when he laid eyes on it. It really was pretty advanced, but he understood it completely, perhaps better than Jane even though this was her area of expertise. He was more of an alchemist than an astronomer though. He picked up a pencil and circled a few choice phrases. He scribbled notes off to the side, before setting the board on the desk beside her. She didn't even notice it until he was collecting his coat from his seat across the room.

"Ian this is brilliant!" she exclaimed. "How did I miss this?" she asked, more to herself. She began taking a whole new set of notes on a clean sheet of paper.

"Like I said, a fresh perspective can be vital." He smirked, which he couldn't help but feel didn't look right on his fabricated face. He turned on his heel and head toward the door, calling out a farewell to the room's' inhabitants. Thor's eyes followed him out the door, scrutinizing his every move.

Loki arrived back at Darcy's apparently l apartment to find her asleep on the couch, some movie playing on the TV with a boy, apparently magical, and some bald, odd-looking man. Darcy had a half drunken cup of cocoa sitting on the coffee table. He sighed, feeling bad about the way he'd left her. He'd had no choice though right? He was sure of this. With a sigh he wrote her, gently shaking get shoulder. She stirred, smiling up at him. He was still Ian.

"I had the most awful dream. And you were there!" She exclaimed, "Gosh I sound like Dorothy. Anyway, let me tell you about-" he cut her off. Her mouth still open, prepare to tell her about her fantastical dream and laugh with him about it's impossibility.

"Darcy it wasn't a dream." He transformed into Loki. Her eyes widened, and maybe it was her sleep like stupor that made her so emotional, but regardless, she was crying. Big cascading tears, and Loki knee not what to do. "Darcy, really, don't cry. We need to work things out. Darcy, calm down. I still lo-"

This time Darcy cut Loki off, angry, red faced, and tease soaked she turned on him. "Calm down? Calm down! You tricked me, trapped Mr in my own house, then begged for my faith in you! How can I trust you, when you are you?" She screamed, eyes refilling with hot tears, spoiling over her lashes. "I trusted Ian, but Ian was a lie! I won't be fool enough to trust the good of lies himself! You're not so smart as you think I'd you think otherwise." And spat, turning her head away from him.

Loki was angry now. He got up from where he'd knelt beside her, stood, and marched out; slamming the door behind her. She heard the magical click, knitting she was locked in once more. She felt like a prisoner. She was a prisoner. She cried more; angry, confused tears permeated with the pain she was feeling. When she cried so long her eyes were dry, she showered. Then, hair still wet, head pounding from so many years shed over love and lies, she slept.

She slept passed her alarm, ask the way to noon. Jane would be worried, but she didn't care. She was so angry. So hurt, she couldn't stand the thought of seeing Loki. Ever again. She contemplated sending the e-mail, but forging still stopped her. She rolled over, starting up at the ceiling. Glancing or the window she wondered how long she'd survive in confinement. Not long, she knew, but long enough to suffer.

'He wouldn't do that.' She thought, 'but he would. He's evil, a murderer, he attempted genocide. He was going to kill me anyway, by default. I'd be one of those humans. I could be dead now. 'She sighed, not sure what to think. Stupid hope still beat in her heart. Defying herself, she got up, and shuffled to her computer. She sent the e-mail, before she could change her mind.

"Let him deal with it. He did it." She said with a small breath of finality.

Loki entered his apartment. Nicer than Darcy's, and only five minutes away. He took off the illusion spell he'd set on it in case Darcy ever showed up. No point in that now. The room shimmered and came back into focus. Alchemy tables were set up in one area, beside his library. It was a studio apartment like hers, but top floor and much bigger. His bedroom was a hanging loft above the kitchen, facing the living area. He'd bought a TV and couch, he rather enjoyed watching some of the mortal shows, but many still bored him.

His whole apartment was spotless; he had a cleaning spell set on the brooms, mops, dusters, and other such house hold cleaning tools. It was an industrial, utilitarian style. He preferred his Asgardian quarters, but this would suffice. He made himself some food. Pasta with red wine. He sat down to watch television while he ate.

He left his dishes on the couch. He went over to his library to read, looking for a book to calm him down, perhaps a book on the study of mortal minds. He was searching through the index of a Freudian psychology text, when something made him look up. Voices, he glanced around to see if the TV was still on. He heard a rap on the door and then it opened swiftly. Loki looked up in astonishment.

A/N: Dun, dun, duh! How exciting! I'm so excited about what's happening next, are ya'll?


End file.
